1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighted adjustable mirrors with attachment clamp.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Mirrors are very useful and handy tools. One only has to look about to see their prevalence in society. Life would be different indeed if we did not have mirrors.
One type of mirror that has proven very successful, is the small grooming mirror. These mirrors, typically hand-held, prove invaluable for grooming purposes. By being held in one hand, a person can adjust his or her hair with the other. In an automobile, a person can use such a mirror without sacrificing the driver's use of the rearview mirror. Such mirrors have also found use in certain medical self-checks.
Although a simple hand-held mirror is a great tool in and of itself, many desirable features can be added to such a tool to greatly enhance its utility. First the mirror should have two surfaces. The first surface of the mirror can be without magnification for normal use. The second surface can have increased magnification so that the user can have a close look at a relatively small area of his or her body.
A second additional feature useful to a small grooming mirror is that it can be secured to a surface such as a counter top, interior surface of a car or the like. By securing the mirror rigidly in place, a person is free to use both hands for grooming. Ideally, such a securement feature should be relatively simple and quick to use.
To complement the second feature described above, a small grooming mirror should be positionally adjustable. Toward this end, the mirror should be pivotal on both its horizontal and vertical axis. Additionally, the column of the mirror should be flexible to provide increased adjustment capability.
A final feature useful to a small grooming mirror is illumination means. Such illumination will permit the mirror to be used in low light and no light situations.
The addition of the above-described features to a simple grooming mirror will produce a tool of exceptional utility and desire. However, the art has, thus far, failed to produce such a combined tool. Although mirrors beyond the simple hand-held configuration have been disclosed, no tool gives the complete functionality as described above.
In British patent 1,043.770 issued to Borowski, a two-sided mirror is disclosed. The mirror rotates about on two mutually perpendicular axes and has an adjustable column. The Borowski patent is designed to be placed on the floor or similar surface and would be very awkward to use in hand-held adaptation. Furthermore, the device lacks a simple clamp means for secure attachment of the device to a surface. Finally, the device lacks illumination means, rendering the mirror useless in dimly lit situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,105,039 issued to Olbon discloses a mirror having clamp means to secure the mirror to a surface. However, the Olbon clamp requires the rotation of a thumb screw in order to tighten the clamp means onto the surface of attachment. As such, quick attachment and detachment of the device cannot be attained. Furthermore, the clamp of the Olbon invention fails to provide means to protect delicate surfaces onto which the device may be clamped. Finally the Olbon device, like the Borowski device, is ill configured for use as a hand-held mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,528 issued to Dieterle discloses a lighted hand-held mirror. Although this feature is desirable, the Dieterle fails to teach any other of the desirable features associated with hand-held mirrors.
What is needed is a hand-held mirror that has two oppositely disposed mirror surfaces--one surface without magnification, the other surface with magnification--with both surfaces being illuminated. Such a mirror must be able to be adjustable about is horizontal and vertical axes and should have a flexible column for additional position adjustment. This mirror should provide clamp means that make the mirror attachable to a variety of surfaces. The clamp means should not damage delicate surfaces.